


Love For Our Babies:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cookies, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, Family time, General, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Napping, Parenthood, Parents, Plan/Planning, Playing/Having Fun, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Step-parents, Stepfather/Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is amazed by how much love Steve has for his children, He isn't surprised, but he is glad to see it right in front of him, & it made his heart melt at the sight of it, What happens next?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*





	Love For Our Babies:

*Summary: Danny is amazed by how much love Steve has for his children, He isn't surprised, but he is glad to see it right in front of him, & it made his heart melt at the sight of it, What happens next?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day in Honolulu, Hawaii, Commander Steve McGarrett was having a fun day with his step kids, Charles "Charlie" Williams, & Grace Williams, as they were playing in the ocean in front of their beachfront property, The Former Seal decided that this was the best cure, every time that he has a bad day, or is upset.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams-McGarrett was watching out for the three most important people in his life, & he felt his heart fluttered, as he watches his husband play with their kids, & just acting like a little kid himself. **"God, I love that man, He makes everyone around him ** _so_** happy, I am lucky that I married him"** , he thought to himself, as he was enjoying the scene in front of him.

 

Grace noticed that her brother was getting tired, & said, "Come on, Charlie, If you come out of the water, I will share of my special cookies with you, How does that sound ?, Then we will take a nap", The Little Boy idolized his big sister, & said with a nod, "Okay", They got out of the water, dried off, & headed into the house, to shower, & change, then do what they were gonna plan.

 

Once they were out of earshot, Danny said, as he kissed his husband, "It's amazing how much love you have for our babies, I am so glad that you came into my life, like you did, Otherwise, I would've been alone, & walking around, & feeling lost". Steve said with a smile, "I love those two kids, They are the best of you, & I love you so much". They shared another kiss, & the blond said, "I love you too, Super Seal", & they went inside to join their little family.

 

The End.


End file.
